


Maybe

by tiniftlili



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lorelai misses Luke more, Luke missed Lorelai, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili
Summary: set after Lorelai and Christopher separate in s7 and Lorelai misses Luke.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 4





	Maybe

She stared at her phone. It was close to her, but suddenly felt far away. 

She wanted to call him. Wanted to tell him all the things she felt. She didn’t know how, didn’t know how he would respond, whether she would ruin them forever. 

And then the phone was in her hands and she was dialling his number. 

When she was about to hang up again, feeling stupid, he picked up. “Lorelai,” His voice was husky, as if he’d just woken up, “what’s up?” A simple question that she couldn’t provide an answer to. 

“Luke.” Her voice was withholding, afraid to scare him away. 

There was a silence for a while, before Luke spoke again. “Why did you call me?” 

And she couldn’t help herself anymore. 

“If you said you missed me,” she said, “and I told you I missed you too, do you think we could do it over?” 

“We could relearn each other’s names and I could tell you about my childhood. You could get bored of my stories all over again and I could get mad like I always used to.

And I’m not saying we’d work.” She murmured, “I know that we probably won’t.

But logic doesn’t mean I don’t miss you,” she said. “And right now I don’t give a damn about what logic has to say. Just tell me you miss me and I swear I’ll come running. Tell me you miss me and we can fall all over again.”

He was silent for a while. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak again, but Luke spoke first. 

“I miss you.” The words had to sink in before Lorelai could comprehend what he was saying.

“Are you—“ she cut herself off, taking a long breath, “are you sure?”

“I miss you.” He said, again. She didn’t hesitate any longer, hanging up. 

She grabbed her jacket, running out of her room. Knowing it was midnight, knowing the town could see her, knowing Luke was waiting for her. 

—

Upon reaching the diner, she was unsure whether to knock, or whether to take the back door. 

Once she actually reached the door, she didn’t have to doubt any more, Luke already opening it before she could think about it. 

“Luke.” She said, staring at him, him staring back. 

“Lorelai.” He breathed, unaware of what to say next.

“What is this between us?” She finally spoke up, pointing in between them. 

He answered, “Nothing.” 

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her hard.

He was right.   
There was nothing between them—  
Nothing between their lips—  
Not even air. 

They stumbled inside the diner, the door falling close behind them. 

Once the two got up the stairs, their lips still enclosed, hands in each other’s hair, they realised where they were. 

Luke was the first to pull back, afraid. “You’re married.” 

“I’m not. We broke up, turns out a quick marriage in Paris isn’t legal. I just, I had to come, after you told me.” She whispered, suddenly nervous. His frightening features turned soft, his smile warm. 

“I’m glad you came.”

“You are?” He nodded, then carefully led her into his apartment, both tiptoeing. 

“You can stay.” He mumbled, sitting down on the bed. When she kept her spot beside the door and stayed silent, he got nervous. “If you want. You don’t have to, I can take you home and—“ 

“I’d love to stay.” She tiptoed to his bedside, took off her shoes and jacket and slipped under the covers. 

Luke’s smile was beaming, rushing to slide in the bed from the other side. His arms set their place around her waist, her head coming to rest on his chest. 

“Luke?” He hummed in response, “is this really happening?” 

“I don’t know. But I really hope so.” His words were enough to calm her racing heart for now. Enough to turn off her brain and simply listen to the sound of his thumping heart. Enough to fall in a gentle, lovely sleep. 

For tonight it was enough. No talking necessary. The morning would be different. 

—

The two were awakened by the blaring of his alarm. He turned to his side, slamming on the clock. “Sorry.” He whispered by her ear. 

Lorelai was barely awake, her eyes still opening and her brain comprehending her surroundings. 

Once she realised where she was, she jumped up, out of his arms and onto the ground. 

“What—“ she didn’t let him finish his sentence. 

“I spent the night!” She exclaimed, and Luke quickly stood beside her to shush her. “No, no, no! Rory will freak when she realises I’m not home! She’s staying home for the week!” 

Luke rubbed his hands over her arms. “Hey, hey, calm down.” She stared at him, panic written all over her face. “Call Rory, tell her that you went to the Inn early because of an emergency. Please just calm down.” 

She nodded, exhaling. “Yes. That could work.” And so she dialled her daughter’s number and told him exactly that. She had barely been awake yet and told her she hated her for waking her before hanging up. 

When Lorelai put down her phone, she turned back to Luke, a small grin on her face. “Our stove is actually broken, so technically it’s not a lie.” He laughed softly.

A sudden silence hovered over the two. 

She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know where to begin 

“We should talk.” Luke eventually started, swallowing. 

Lorelai nodded, sitting down on his bed and suddenly knowing exactly what she needed to talk about. “I just—“ She stopped for a second before continuing. 

“There’s this part of me that is desperate to know if my absence has done any damage to you. That there is a possibility that you too, experience long restless nights due to the thought of me. That your heart is broken in the same place as mine. I want to know that I’m not the only one hurting from this. I want to know that I actually meant something to you.” By the end of it she was crying, tears coming down her cheeks. 

Luke had sat down next to her, his thumb reaching up to wipe the flow of tears away. He did stay awfully silent, making Lorelai overthink her words. 

“You did mean something to me, of course you did— you still do.” He finally spoke, “Right now, I am a mixture of very happy and very sad. And I am trying to figure it all out, all these feelings and emotions and words and thoughts, and what they all mean. Everything I feel is a contradiction of itself, and I don’t understand any of it.” Lorelai exhaled, barely holding herself together. 

“I guess, I should go then. Let you figure things out.” She whispered after some time, getting up before he could stop her and walking out the room. 

She managed to slip through the backdoor without anyone noticing. Once outside, she stopped, let the tears roll down her cheeks, let her emotions take over, before continuing her walk to the Inn. 

When she got there, the day went by terribly slow. She made calls, helped Sookie, got annoyed with Michel, but nothing felt the same. 

Luke showed up to fix the broken stove even though she didn’t even ask, but both ignored one another more than they did before. She wanted to, wanted to walk up to him and tell him that he was a coward for not giving them another chance, but that wouldn’t do any good. 

Last night he had let her come, had given her hope, but hope wasn’t enough anymore, she needed certainty. And he couldn’t give her that. 

When the day finally ended and Lorelai was ready to go home, she felt a hand wrap around her arm. It turned her back around, until she was eye in eye with him once again. 

“We need to talk.” He said, his voice stern. 

“You don’t need to do this Luke, last night was a moment of weakness, for both you and me, but you’re not ready. And that’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” He could only reply, his voice shaky. “I don’t know what it is, but with everything with Christopher and our past together, I can’t.” 

“I understand.” She answered, quivering. “Maybe we’ll meet again one day when you’re not so hurt and I’m not so jealous. Maybe one day we’ll be right for each other and it won’t be so hard for you to love me. I really hope that one day we’ll reconnect because no one has ever caught my heart in quite the same way.

But that day isn’t today. Today, you’re too confused and I’m too pushy. Today we don’t quite work out and as much as I care for you, I can’t keep pretending that we do. 

So I’m saying goodbye. But maybe one day, I won’t have to.”


End file.
